What If
by Lyssie7
Summary: What if Helga hadn't snapped on the first day of preschool? What if she lost the uni-brow? What if she wasn't always mean to everyone? Read to find out!
1. The Umbrella

_**A/N: I know it's short, but this is only the first chapter, I'll make the others longer! I still need to finish the next chapter for Helga's cousin...It'll be out by next week or the following. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and I. But I don't own Hey Arnold. :'(**_

* * *

_**6 Years Earlier (Three years old)**_

It was the first day of preschool and a certain blonde girl was walking down the cold streets of Hillwood. She was all alone. A sweet innocent soul, crushed by a terrible home life and a perfect, love taking sister. Her name was Helga G. Pataki.

'I wish it would stop raining.' She thought as the rain only got harder and her tears, though unnoticeable, did the same. 'I at least wish I had an umbrella or a coat.'

Her lunch box was stolen by a dog, she was splashed with mud water by a driver, and she was cold. Helga wasn't happy, she wasn't mad, she was just sad. Really sad that it wasn't going right. Sad that no one cared. And sad that no one was nice to her. Until, she felt the rain stop and heard a kind and gentle voice.

"Nice bow." He said holding an umbrella above her head.

"Huh?" She said not understanding what was going on.

"I like your bow 'cause it's pink like your pants." He said as they reached the door and he walked in.

Helga reached her hand up to her bow and walked to the door and looked at the sweet boy.

'He's so nice. I wonder what his name is." She thought as she walked into the school.

"Oh my, lets get you cleaned up, sweet heart." A young lady said taking the small girls hand and leading her to the restroom.

Once she got cleaned up and her clothes were dry she said thank you and got walked to her classroom.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. What's your name?" The small girl asked Helga extending her arm to shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Helga." She said shyly looking down.

"Do you want to be friends?" Phoebe asked looking into the blonde girl's blue eyes.

"Sure." Helga said with a smile as the small girl ran over to the blocks.

"Snack time, children." The teacher announced bringing out gram crackers and juice.

Some children quickly ate theirs, and others took their time. Helga sat at the table staring at the first person to ever be truly nice to her. While she was staring a big boy named Harold stole her snack.

As the tears pooled in her eyes the nice boy walked up to her carrying his snack. "Want mine?" He asked as she just nodded.

When he walked away she stared at him with a loving gaze and a small sigh not knowing that some of the others were watching her.

"AHAHAHAHA" Harold mocked as the other children at the table pointed and laughed.

She wanted to yell at them all, but she couldn't. Instead, she started to cry. Some continued laughing and others didn't understand. Helga ran to the halls crying very hard.

"Are you okay?" The little boy asked with sweet and honest concern.

"Uh huh." She said wiping her face.

"By the way, I'm Arnold." He said looking at the blonde girls puffy blue eyes.

"I-I'm Helga." She said with a slight sniffle.

"What's wrong, Helga?" Arnold asked as his green eyes looked down at the sobbing girl.

"Everyone is so mean to me." Helga said as some tears were falling out of her eyes.

"I won't be." He said with a smile. "I have no reason to be mean to you." He added handing her a tissue.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." Helga said taking the tissue.

"You're welcome. If you want you could sit with me and my best friend Gerald. He might act weird for now because he isn't used to girls, but I am." Arnold said offering a hand to lift the small girl up.

"Do you have a sister?" Helga asked.

"No, I'm the only child. What about you? Do you have brothers or sisters?" He asked walking to the classroom.

"I have a sister, but I wish I didn't." She said looking sad.

Arnold tilted his head curiously. "Why?"

"Because she is perfect and pretty and talented and perfect and smart and nice and perfect." She replied as they made their way into the classroom.

"Oh. I think you're nice and smart and talented and pretty." He said with a smile unknowing how much that really meant to her.

"Thank you, Arnold. You're really nice." Helga said with a shy smile.

_**Present Day (nine years old)**_

"Dude, spill it!" Gerald exclaimed pulling his hair.

"Huh?"

"Man, you guys are best friends, and you've been crushin' on her for six whole years!" Gerald said rolling his brown eyes.

"Gerald, I want to, but I can't. What if she doesn't like me back. What if she does and it doesn't work out. What if she suddenly hates me after I tell her." Arnold said looking stressed out.

"My man, she is gorgeous, not to mention great at sports and nice, as well as funny. If you don't get her soon, someone else will." Gerald stated wisely.

"I know, that's why I'm so scared. Why would she like me? I don't deserve her." He said in a sad tone looking down.

"Why do you think that?" Gerald couldn't help but ask since Arnold was such a good person, not to mention caring, nice, generous, kind, everything positive pretty much.

"Well I'm just me. Nothing special, just dumb, stupid, plain, me." Arnold said as Helga walked in.

"What? Are you kidding? You're not dumb, stupid, or plain! You're smart, intelligent, and creative." Helga said with a smile.

"She's right, man. You're truly amazing." Gerald said with a grin crossing his arms.

"But-"

"No but's Mr!" Helga said pointing her finger to his nose.

His heart skipped a beat and his face turned red. "Y-yes Mam." He said cross-eyed.

She laughed at the reaction and looked over to Gerald. "Do you still like Phoebe?"

Gerald blushed a bit. "Yeah, why?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him as if she saw a shooting star and grabbed Arnold's hand then pulled him into an ally.

"I have a plan." She stated with a sweet smile.

"A plan?" Arnold repeated.

"A plan."

"_A _plan?"

"THE plan."

"_THE_ plan?"

"_**THE**_ plan."

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Yep." She replied. "Movies. I reserved two tickets for a now sold out movie for them, we'll say we are all going as friends, but the movie is sold out so only they can fit." Helga said smugly.

A goofy smile came to his face as he started to day dream...

"Arnold, I just can't take it. I'm deeply in love with you. I was scared to tell you. Please don't hate me, my love." Helga cooed in a sweet voice.

"Fear not, my dear. I myself love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a gentle, caring voice.

"Arnold? Arnold? ARNOLD!" She said as he snapped back into reality. 'He's so cute when he makes that face!'

"Oh! Uh, Sorry, Helga. What were you saying?" He asked.

She simply just smiled and sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow and we'll wait for them there." Helga said as they walked back over to see Gerald talking to Phoebe, so they waved good-bye and Arnold walked Helga home.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, Helga loves Arnold, and he doesn't know it, and Arnold loves Helga, and he doesn't know it. Well, how do you like it so far? And those of you who are like, "HELGA IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER", this is a different scenario of Hey Arnold. Thanks a lot guys! Bye!  
**_

Lyssie7


	2. Candy?

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in stuff and got addicted to How I Met Your Mother and Recess! I'm now a shipper of two new couples. T.J. and Spinelli and Barney and Robin. Wow. Okay enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own this story...not the show...**_

* * *

"So, Short man, have a hot date?" Phil asked the nervous boy.

"Well, it's not a date. It's a set up for our two friends." Arnold answered.

"Short man, if you like this girl so much, you better tell her! Your friend Gerald probably has an ear-full of your little rants about how perfect she is, right?" Phil stated. After a moment of silence he sprang up and put his hands on his hips. "See? I'm right aren't I?" He asked in almost a smug way.

"Yes." Arnold answered quietly.

"Oh, Phil! Leave the poor boy alone, or I'll make raspberry pancakes tomorrow!" Gertie scolded the man then patted Arnold on the back. "Plus, it isn't Arnold's fault that he has his grandpa Phil's love-sick babbling and lack of guts." Gertie then said laughing manically.

"GRANDMA!" Arnold exclaimed in embarrassment as he blushed deeply.

Helga knocked on the door which reveled a blushing Arnold. "H-hey, Helga!" Arnold said blushing even darker.

"What's up with you?" Helga asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. So where are we going again?" Arnold asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't remember? We are running away together to Canada!" Helga said in a fake dramatic voice before laughing. Although she was joking, she got him to blush along with a goofy grin spread across his face.

He nervously laughed. "Yeah, Canada." He said until he just busted out into genuine laughter.

"Hey, do you know how they came up with the spelling?" She asked laughing a little.

"No. How?" He replied with a smirk and a half-lidded gaze.

"C eh N eh D eh." Helga said in a Canadian accent as they both laughed hard at the joke.

"I see them, Gerald!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're laughing about this time." Gerald said rolling his eyes, but smiling at how happy the two seem.

"Well, it could be anything, Helga is really funny." Phoebe said looking at the two. "You know, they've been best friends since preschool and I always see Arnold looking at her in such a sweet way. What I'm getting at is, is there a possibility Arnold likes Helga?"

"Pft, likes her, he LOVES her. My ears are filled with Helga this, Helga that! He won't shut up about her. He is one sick puppy, if you ask me!" Gerald replied laughing a bit before getting serious. "Don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Helga asked raising an eyebrow.

"How awesome the movie looks!" Gerald lied, Helga could tell, but decided to just not worry.

"Okay, whatever." She said winking at Arnold and he winked back. 'HE'S SO CUTE!' She thought to herself as she walked up to the acne covered teenager at the stand.

She winked at the boy. "Four please to that mushy, gushy one!" She said as he handed them two.

He looked at his hand to recite his lines. "Con...grats. you uh were the last two seats in the theater, it's on the house to the uh um weird haired one and the smerl oh uh oops small girl." He said as Gerald and Phoebe said sorry and went in Arnold and Helga decided not to see a movie there and instead watch a horror movie at his house.

As they were walking back to his house they passed some fifth graders and among them was none other than Wolfgang.

"Aww look the weird headed dork and his girlfriend." Wolfgang teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Arnold said as his cheeks turned red and Helga felt a pain in her heart.

"Whatever, ready for a wedgie, Dork?" Wolfgang said with an evil grin.

Arnold looked over at Helga. She was so mad, he could see it in her eyes. 'Uh oh.' he thought. When she was mad, nobody wanted to mess with her, exept for people like Wolfgang.

"HEY! Go pick on someone else!" She defended him with a scowl that scared Arnold to death.

"Oh, someone else, huh?" He pulled her up by her collar and pulled her up to his nose, both scowling, both mad, not just that, Arnold was furious. "How about I give ya a black eye, Brat." Wolfgang said looking her in the eyes. As she was about to reply he put her down and pulled his fist back when...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Arnold practically screamed as he kicked him in the leg and flipped him. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU BIG BULLY?" Arnold exclaimed again as Helga was frozen with shock as all the fifth graders ran away, all but Wolfgang who was terrified.

"I I I'm s-s-sorry! MOMMY!" Wolfgang yelled running down the street.

"Uh thanks." Helga said looking down.

"No problem, sorry I kind of got carried away, it's just he was going to hit you and you didn't do anything but stand up for me and It wasn't the right thing to do and I-" Arnold rambled as tears formed in his eyes on until he felt a sweet kiss on his cheek then a tight hug.

"Shhh, Arnold, it's okay. He was being a jerk and you were being the hero." She said smiling sweetly.

"T-thanks, Helga." He smiled. "How about that movie?" He looked at her with a hopeful gaze.

"Ugh! Ew no! Never in my life would I want to watch a movie with you!" She said laughing, but when she looked at him he seemed so...so hurt. "Arnold, Arnold I was just kidding. That was really insensitive of me to do and well I-I'm so-s-sor-sorr-sorry." He laughed. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He said coolly as he grinned at the flower he saw. "Oh look at that!" He said in fake shock.

"What? Where? What?" She asked looking behind her as Arnold quickly picked a daisey.

"Oh well I guess it was my imagination." He said shrugging.

"What's behind your back?" She asked looking at him dead serious.

As he hid the flower he'd picked for her behind his back he looked at her and smiled "Oh nothing." He said beginning to smile wider.

"Seriously, tell me or...or...or I'll tell everyone you sleep with a pink teddy-bear!" She threatened.

"Go for it." He said looking as if he didn't care.

"FOOTBALL HEAD!" She exclaimed with a huff and a scowl.

"Okay." He said as she began to walk away. He grabbed her hand and smirked at her in a way that said 'Nope, you're staying right here.' And pulled the flower from behind him.

"What is that for?" Helga asked him with her blue eyes trying so hard not to get lost in his green ones.

"You don't remember?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh...no..." She looked around and saw her old preschool.

"Exactly six years ago today, we met while it was-" He was suddenly cut off when it started to rain.

Helga looked at him and he took her hand.'Aww he remembered when we met! That's why I love him!' She thought as she finished his sentence. "Raining." She said with a smile.

They looked into each others eyes and leaned in when finally...

"Hey Shortman! What are you and this little lady doing out in the rain without and umbrella or coats?" Phil said interrupting the two, now blushing, kids.

"Um, we were walking back to the boarding house when it started to rain and we were about to...uh race there." Arnold said silently thanking who ever mad it rain so his grandfather couldn't see him blushing, unknowing to him, Helga was doing the same.

"I see, well, get in! Want some ice-cream?" Phil asked as they got in and smiled a bit then nodded.

'I almost kissed Arnold!' Helga thought with a goofy grin.

'I almost kissed Helga!' Arnold thought as his face matched hers.

'Ah man! Why didn't I?' They thought at the same time while Phil looked back.

'Race home my butt!' He thought as he continued driving. "So, anything...new?" He asked looking back.

"Not really." They both said then looked at each other and laughed.

"Whatever." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"Two vanilla and one chocolate." Phil said as the girl made the cones and handed them to them.

"Thanks!" They both said as they made their way to the door.

"You're welcome." Phil said smiling.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Arnold asked as they walked into his room.

"Um, Nightmare on Elm Street." Helga said as Arnold smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing. Want popcorn, maybe some I don't know. Chocolate." Arnold said looking at the now totally sugar mad girl.

"YES! OH YES! OF COURSE!" Helga exclaimed as Phil and Gertie ran in and hugged the both.

"Congrats! I knew you could do it Shortman!" Phil said patting the confused boy on the head.

"Oh, Eleanor. Congrats to you and Mr. Roosevelt!" Gertie said holding the confused girls shoulders.

"Um, thank you. I guess. I didn't know getting candy was that big of a deal." Helga said raising an eyebrow as their faces fell.

"Candy?" Phil asked looking the complete opposite of what he was a moment ago.

"Oh, Mr. Roosevelt. I'm very sorry. Good bye." Gertie said walking out the door with Phil.

"I really thought it was true." Phil said.

"One day it'll happen, hopefully soon." Gertie said looking back at the two laughing children. "I'll make it happen." She said running down the stairs laughing wildly.

"Crazy old bird!" Phil said laughing.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. If I made any mistakes at all, please tell me nicely! Thank you!**_


	3. Do I know you?

_**A/N: My gosh it's been a while since I've updated. I'm so sorry, guys. Now I have to finish the next chapter of Helga's Cousin. Quick question, what boy should Alyssa be shipped with for the chapter? Please answer if you want to. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing! Except maybe the nurse...and that chair...that chair is mine, and Hey Arnold is C.B.s.**_

* * *

"Just when I thought Mr. Simmons social studies couldn't get anymore boring, he proved me wrong." Helga said as she and Arnold were walking out to recess.

"Yeah, I could tell by how many times you acted like you were dying in the middle of class." He said laughing a bit.

"I hope he didn't see." Helga said with a pensive face.

"I don't think he did...but I could be wrong." He said looking into her deep blue eyes.

'I love his eyes.

So green,

So modest

So perfect.' Helga thought as she snapped back into reality.

'Her eyes are so beautiful. I could look into them forever and never get bored.' He thought also snapping back into reality.

What made them snap back into reality, you ask?

As they were staring into each others eyes they didn't stop walking and Helga walked right into the path of a rock that had been thrown at the trashcan by a 5th grader, who at the sight ran away from the spot.

"Ow." Helga winced while Arnold didn't waste a second to go and help her up.

"Here." Arnold reached his hand out to her, as she took it he pulled her up. " Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

She tilted her head a little. "Huh? Who...who are you?" Helga asked curiously.

"You...you d-don't remember me?" Arnold said as a couple tear came to his eyes.

"Remember you? But I don't know you. Do I?" She asked innocently.

"Yes. You've known me since we were three years old." He said extending a hand for her and wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Helga asked taking his hand.

'Oops. Think of something. Think of something quick!' he thought.

"I love y-yams" He stuttered as the confused girl laughed. 'Yams? Really? I don't even like yams. Chicken.' He mentally scolded himself.

"I don't 'remember' if I do or not, but you're crying because you love yams?" She asked him as he just nodded. "Okay, so what's you're name?"

"My name is Arnold. Oh and yours is Helga." He said. "C'mon I'll take you to the nurse I think you have amnesia." He took her hand and lead her to the room trying to hold back his emotions.

"So, uh...are you my you know..." Helga asked her cheeks holding a small blush that Arnold saw and had to fight a goofy dreamy smile.

"Your what?" Arnold asked sweetly.

"Boyfriend..." She said quietly.

'I wish.' Arnold thought and got ready to say 'No I'm not.' until they reached the door. "Oh. We're here." He said as they walked in.

"Hello children! What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked. _**(A/N: I can't for the life of me remember the nurses' name, so I made a new nurse. She is based off my best friend Brooke, so she is called Nurse Brooke.**_

"Well, my boyfriend here says that I have a knee problem or something like that." Helga said smiling.

Arnold just blushed. "Amnesia. I think she has amnesia." He corrected as Nurse Brooke nodded and walked over to call her parents. "Also, I'm not-"

"Arnold, may I speak to you for a moment?" Nurse Brooke asked as she sighed and hung up the phone, he nodded and they walk out into the hallway.

"Okay, Arnold. I need for you to leave early with her and take her home or to your house. Also may I ask you go along with what she says, it'll help her remember things faster, she only has temporary amnesia I think. I guess because if it was permanent she wouldn't be as good as she is now, but just in case take her to a real doctor." Nurse Brooke said as they walked back into the room.

"Helga, Arnold will walk you back home since you're parents didn't answer." Nurse Brooke said sitting back in her chair and handing them a piece of paper to excuse them from school. 'Okay then...' She thought to herself.

"Okay!" Helga said running to the door as Arnold smiled.

"Let's go Helga." Arnold said grabbing her hand gently and leading her to the office to sign out.

* * *

They walked down the street to the boarding house. When Arnold opened the door he pushed Helga aside to dodge the stampede of animals.

"OOOH a pig!" Helga cooed trying to chase after Abner, but Arnold held her back as she started to whine. "I want the piggy." She humphed and they walked inside.

"Here we are." He said smiling.

"Whoa, is this my house?" Helga asked with a wide smile.

Arnold chuckled. "No this is my house."He looked in her eyes still smiling. 'Maybe one day...' He thought.

"Oh." She said with a frown.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" He said with no answer. "With Helga." He tried again, no answer. "Who has amnesia!"He said a bit louder, again no answer. "She needs to see a doctor!" He tried one more time with no answer. He let out a frustrated sigh. "GRANDPA! PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DOOR OUR GUEST IS SUFFERING FROM AMNESIA!" Arnold exclaimed losing his patients.

Phil quickly ran down the old steps. "Well, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Grandpa." Arnold said dryly.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Short man." Phil said laughing.

"Hi, I'm Helga." She said in a sweet voice. "Did you know that he is my-" She was cut off by a blushing Arnold clearing his throat loudly.

"OKAY! Lets get her to the doctors now..." He looked at his grandfather blushing.

"Well, alright." He said as the phone started to ring.

Arnold picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"THIS IS OLGA PATAKI! SISTER OF HELGA PATAKI! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE MAY BE?!" Arnold pulled the receiver away from his ear and winced.

"Actually, she is with me. She ma-." He got cut off by her.

"YOU MADE MY BABY SISTER SKIP SCHOOL?!" Olga exclaimed through the phone.

"No Ms. Pataki, she got hit in the head with a rock and has Amnesia. No one answered the phone so the nurse asked me to take her to my house." He explained while looking at his grandfather and Helga talking.

"May I please speak to her?" Olga asked in a calm voice.

"Of course!"Arnold handed the phone to Helga.

"Hi, who is this?" Helga greeted.

"Oh, baby sister! What has happened?"

"Hi baby sister, I'm Helga."

"No, silly I'm Olga."

"Okay, bye Olga." She hung up the phone and walked up to Arnold again.

He looked at her in curiosity but decided it would be best to call her back after they got back from the doctors. "Um...are you ready?" He looked in her eyes.

"Where to Captain?" She saluted the chuckling boy.

"The doctors office, Helga." He smiled as Helga, his grandpa, and himself made their way to the Packard.

Arnold and Helga sat in the back while Phil got in the drivers seat.

"I like your car. It's cool!" Helga said as Phil laughed.

"Why thank you, Helga!" He said as he started to drive.

* * *

When they finally got to the doctor office they lead Helga to the room. When she went back Phil looked at his grandson to see a worried expression. "Don't worry, short man, I'm sure she'll be fine." He said as he patted the boys back.

"I know, but it makes me sad that she doesn't remember me." He looked at his shoes.

"Short man, she'll remember you before you know it, don't stress too much."

"Okay. I'll try."

Phil put a hand on his shoulder. "Also, short man, don't let this one go. She's a keeper, I know you aren't 'together', but don't give up on her. Just go out on a limb and be yourself. Trust me, in the end, it'll all be worth it." The older man smiled at the young boy.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" He smiled back.

The doctor walked out with a clipboard in her hand, smiling. "Helga has temporary amnesia, it shouldn't exceed over two days, although, by the rate she's going, she'll remember an excellent amount of memories by tomorrow." She said smiling as the young blonde girl came out of the room and walked over to Arnold.

"Thank you." Arnold smiled politely at the doctor and walked out the door with his grandpa and Helga.

They got to the boarding house once again and Helga called Olga back, after receiving a long 'lecture' on not hanging up on people, which she rolled her eyes and quickly she said good-bye and hung up the phone.

"Olga sure is annoying!" Helga crossed her arms.

"Phone call didn't go very well?" Arnold looked at the young girl.

"Not at all. I have no idea why see freaked out so much."

"I'm not sure, come on I think dinner's ready." She nodded and they walked into the kitchen and sat down around the rest of the boarders.

* * *

Dinner went well, Helga's memories had slowly come back to her, yet she still didn't remember everything just yet.

"Hey, Helga?" He looked in her questioning eyes as they were making their was to Arnold's room.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"If you want you can spend the night here, you know it's getting kinda late, and you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." She was about to protest when he smiled and cut her off. "I insist."

"Okay. Thanks." She smiled and hugged him.

'She's hugging me!' He thought to himself with a goof smile spread across his face and he hugged her back. "N-No p-problem." He stuttered out.

She yawned. "Goodnight, Football Head."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Helga."

He went downstairs to grab some blankets and when he got back upstairs, Helga was fast asleep. He walked over and looked at her smiling face. "Goodnight, Helga. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He walked over to his flip-out couch and laid down, then fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review your thoughts! I really do love to hear them! Also, again, I'm so sorry this update was so late, if been busy with other things...Forgive me please!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
